How to Seduce a Weasley in 31 Days
by A Bullfrog's Worst Nightmare
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have a bet. Scorpius has 31 days to convince Rose to go on a date with him and Rose has 31 days to try and convince herself she doesn't want to. Drabble collection.
1. December 1st

_Drabble/short one-shot collection (100 to 1000 words each) written for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition. We were allowed to begin early, but everything takes place during the month of December. Reviews highly appreciated and welcome._

 **December 1** **st**

Rose Weasley stood by the large evergreen tree that was placed near the entrance of the Great Hall. Her arm was outstretched, wand in hand, sending various Christmas tree decorations floating up to the top of the tree. Her brows were knitted together in concentration, a few strands of auburn hair falling in front of her eyes. Delicately, the ornaments were hooked onto the long, extending branches.

A hand suddenly creeped around her shoulders and she gasped. The glass ornament she was concentrating on fell to the ground with a crash, scattering glass all over the floor. Rose whipped her head around, her hair falling around her shoulders, to look who the culprit violating her personal space was.

"How about Hogsmeade this weekend?" Scorpius Malfoy asked, pretending not to notice the shards of glass on the stone floor. His arm was still around Rose's shoulders and he also decided to not take notice of the scowl that was forming on her face.

"No," Rose snapped, roughly shrugging his arm off of her.

With a flick of her wand, the glass was cleaned up and she resumed her decorating. A long piece of shimmery silver tinsel was now levitating above the two and began coiling around the tree. Scorpius, being the ever persistent boy he was, slowly reached his arm out to drape it around Rose's shoulders again. Rose angrily shoved his arm off again, causing her to lose concentration once more and the piece of tinsel she had levitating, floated back down and landed on Rose's head like a limp snake.

"That tinsel looks nice on you." Scorpius smirked and Rose quickly ripped it off of her head and threw it to the ground.

"Leave!" she exclaimed, pointing furiously to the stairs with her index finger.

The scene was almost humorous to Scorpius, it looked as though Rose was about to stomp her feet and have a fit. Her face was almost as red as her hair and for a moment, he could have sworn that there was steam coming out of her ears. He almost turned on his heels and left the girl behind to finish her decorating but then his mind struck up an idea.

"One day you'll go on a date with me," Scorpius stated and Rose snorted in response. "You don't think so? Let's have a bet then!"

Rose Weasley came from a highly competitive family. From school to sports, everything was a competition, and Scorpius knew as well as the next person, that Rose never backed down from a challenge. The redness of her cheeks began to fade and her eyes lit up with slight interest. Although, she attempted to stay as angry-looking as possible.

"What kind of bet?" she asked, only causing Scorpius' smirk to grow even bigger.

"I bet that by the end of December, you'll be begging to go on a date with me," he said, puffing his chest out slightly.

"Fine," she said. "What do I get when you lose on December 31st?"

"I'll never ask you out again."

"Deal," she said, and she turned and went back to her decorating, ignoring him once more.

Scorpius left her alone, already scheming how he was going to persuade the girl. Rose may be a clever girl, but Scorpius was a Slytherin and those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.


	2. December 2nd

**December 2** **nd**

Rose pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she walked down the hallway. Her body was still shivering from being out in the cold, dry air. Her face was flushed from being kissed by the wind and her fingers began to tingle as warm blood rushed into them. She was just about to climb the staircase, when a flicker of light down the corridor caught her eye. Rose stepped off the stairs and moved closer.

It was a large stone fireplace that was tucked away in a room down the corridor. Roaring flames filled the fireplace, the logs were crackling and snapping from the heat. It was a dusty old room, with not much furniture or color in it. A small branch of mistletoe was hung above the fireplace haphazardly with a red ribbon. A smug looking Scorpius Malfoy stood underneath.

"You look a bit cold, Weasley," he said.

Rose almost choked with how pathetic his attempt at wooing her was. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, immediately exiting the room, continuing her march down the corridor. She could find warmth in a much less awkward location.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Rose shouted over her shoulder at a frustrated Scorpius.

Damn, thought Scorpius. This cheesy mistletoe stuff worked all the time last year on Petunia Parkinson.


	3. December 3rd

**December 3** **rd**

Rose's long auburn hair was being whipped by the wind and tangling in front of her face, making it difficult to see her way down the streets of Hogsmeade. The snow underneath her boots crunched with every step. She had one gloved hand tucked firmly into her cloak pocket, the other hand desperately trying to keep her hair out of her face. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes from the cold and her nose refused to stop running.

Finally, her hand grasped a cold brass door handle and she swung the heavy wooden door to the Three Broomsticks open. Once inside, her hair fell around her shoulders in a tangled mess. Her skin began to tingle as blood rushed back into her face and limbs. Snow fell onto the mat in front of the door as she skidded her boots across it.

The room was warm and a bit smoky, but not enough to irritate her lungs. It was almost too crowded and she had a difficult time pushing through all the people. Rose yanked out a chair from one of the tables and sat down, her cousins, Albus and Lily and her brother, Hugo sat across from her.

"Ugh! What is that?" Rose asked, eyeing Hugo's drink.

"Eggnog!" he exclaimed and took a big slurp from of the cinnamon dusted milky drink.

"You're probably the only one in this country who drinks that," Lily added, her hands wrapped around her Butterbeer.

Rose slipped her gloves off of her hands and stuffed them into her cloak pockets. Her family members began discussing Quidditch amongst each other, an interest that Rose didn't share with them. Her eyes wandered around the pub, taking in the atmosphere. There were strands of shimmery tinsel and vibrant pieces of ribbon strung along the walls. Pine branches lined all the doorways and the heat pouring from the fireplaces was welcoming.

Most of the customers crowding the pub were Rose's fellow classmates and the residents of Hogsmeade. Rose leaned back in the chair comfortably. Her comfort was short-lived, as she abruptly sat up straight at the sight of a head of white blond hair drifting through the crowd. She held her breath, half hoping Scorpius Malfoy wasn't aware she was there and half hoping he did know.

Rose quickly turned her head to observe the decorations on the other side of the pub, avoiding his eyes. Her family members were still rambling about Quidditch strategy, not noticing Rose's sudden discomfort. It was day three of the bet she and Malfoy made and she wasn't too keen on the idea of him embarrassing her in front of her cousins and her brother.

Suddenly, a clear short glass of caramel brown liquid was firmly placed in front of Rose, startling her. Some of the drink splashed out of the glass onto the table, leaving behind droplets. Rose glanced up to see who it was and she could feel her stomach drop as her eyes met the steely grey ones of Scorpius Malfoy.

"You looked a bit cold," he drawled, smirking at her.

Before she could respond, Malfoy had already walked off, joining his fellow Slytherin friends at the door, disappearing out of sight. Rose eyes fell unto the glass of Firewhiskey in front of her, then glanced up at her cousins and brother. All three of them had either looks of shock or confusion on their faces. It was Albus who finally broke the silence.

"Wow."


	4. December 4th

**December 4** **th**

It was much less windy than it was the previous day and Scorpius Malfoy chose to enjoy his afternoon with a stroll across the grounds. He was so pale and fair he could almost blend into the snowy white background if it weren't for the fact his cloak was jet black. The snow covering the grounds wasn't smooth anymore and was littered with countless amounts of footsteps. Scorpius tried to walk in the already made imprints to avoid getting wet snow in his boots.

He neared the lake, the sounds of joyful shouting and laughter filled his ears as he drew closer. There were a handful of students gliding around on the solid ice, their boots were enchanted into ice skates. He glanced at the scene before him with slight distaste. Scorpius wouldn't be caught dead taking part in an activity so foolish and dangerous. The ice looked solid enough but there were all kinds of strange creatures lurking below that wouldn't hesitate to break through and snatch a student up.

This didn't even look fun, Scorpius found himself thinking.

His feet reached the very edge of the lake and he stopped, pausing to watch his fellow classmates swirl around on the ice. He then noticed that the majority of the students on the ice had brilliant red hair except for one black haired boy and he realized that the fools on the lake were none other than the Weasley clan.

Even Rose was having a great time skating. She was wearing a venetian red cloak, which clashed terribly with her hair and it made her the most vibrant figure out there. Her wild red hair was pulled back to keep the strands from blinding her while she skated. It was very rare to see Rose with her hair up and Scorpius decided he liked it better that way.

He sat on a nearby tree stump and watched for a bit, until Rose grew visibly tired. She wasn't as active as the rest of her family members and most likely had a lot less stamina. She slid to the edge of the lake, taking her wand out and with a flick of her wrist, her skates were transformed back into normal boots. Her face was tinted pink and she was breathing heavily, a small smile still on her face.

"You skate beautifully," Scorpius said and the small smile on Rose's face immediately slipped off.

She hadn't noticed him sitting there on his perch and his comment made the slight tint of pink in her cheeks grow darker. Her blush almost matched the same shade of red as her cloak and she marched through the snow, ignoring his comment and his gaze.

With a sigh, Scorpius stood up and he noticed that his trousers stuck to the stump slightly. His hand flew to the back of his trousers and his fingers were met with sticky sap.

"Damnit!" he cursed.


	5. December 5th

**December 5th**

Rose was sprawled out on the large comfy red couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her feet were propped up and she had a book resting on her chest. She could feel her eyelids threatening to droop shut, it had been a long day for her and she was exhausted. Rose didn't even notice the faint pop that came from behind her.

"Excuse me, miss!" squeaked a little voice, causing Rose to jump. A small House Elf decorated in an assortment of hats and scarves came scrambling out from behind the couch.

"Yeah?" Rose grumbled, brushing her wild, tangled hair out of her face.

"For you!" the little Elf exclaimed while extending its arm to her. Rose snatched the candy cane the Elf was offering to her.

The moment she grabbed the piece of candy, the Elf vanished with another pop. Every year students could have candy canes sent to their fellow classmates as a sign of adoration but it soon became nothing more than a popularity contest. Rose had never received many candy canes during her time at Hogwarts and usually she would be blushing from flattery. However, this time was not the case. She eyed the small green tag that was tied to the stalk of the candy cane. The handwriting was elegant and loopy and the sight of the name that was written on the tag made her stomach tighten.

 _From Scorpius Malfoy_

She immediately tossed it off to the side where it hit the ground with a crunch.


	6. December 6th

**December 6** **th**

"Please leave," Rose moaned, her face resting in her hands, trying desperately to get the blond haired boy sitting next to her to leave her alone.

"Rosie, you wound me," Scorpius drawled. "Haven't you heard of peace on Earth and goodwill towards men?"

"No," she stated firmly, raising her head and deciding it was best to ignore the usage of her nickname. "You're hardly a man, anyway."

"Ouch," he responded without even looking up at her.

He was picking at the turkey that was laid out on the Gryffindor table. The mere action of eating food that was meant for her own House was irritating her and she reached out and slapped his hand away like a teacher would to a small school boy getting in trouble. He jerked his hand away and glared at her.

"You have your own turkey at your own table with your own House!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, but your turkey tastes better." His hand sneaked towards the turkey again and she slapped it away.

"It's the same turkey!" she hissed at him, her eyes glancing to the side occasionally to watch her family members snicker at her. It was like one big joke and everyone was in on it. "Fine, I don't care anymore."

Scorpius triumphantly picked off another piece of turkey meat and popped it into his mouth. Rose buried her face back into her hands, hoping that time would be speed and dinner would end soon so she could retreat to the safety of her common room. She'd still have to dodge her cousin's snide remarks but she'd take that over sitting next to Scorpius any day. Suddenly she felt a warm leg press up against hers and her head shot up immediately. Her face was flushed and her hair was wild and all over the place.

"What?" Scorpius asked, trying his best to look innocent with a mouth full of turkey.

"Just because I'm letting you sit here does not mean you get to touch me!"

"Oh, my bad. I thought you were giving up on our bet and letting me have my way," he said smirking.

Rose huffed and stood up, picking up her plate of untouched food. She moved down the table and plopped down next to her cousin, Lily, in a much more dramatic than needed manner. Rose brushed her hair out of her face and dug her fork into her food, looking as though she had just proven a point to the insufferable boy now sitting alone at the wrong table.

"You know, Rose," Scorpius said loudly as he leaned across the table. "You could have moved fifteen minutes ago so I guess you kind of liked sitting next to me."

"He's sort of right, you know," Lily muttered next to Rose, not daring to look at her cousin as she did so.


	7. December 7th

**December 7** **th**

Scorpius was sprawled out on the dark leather couch in the Slytherin common room. The soft green light that reflected through the window poured in making the room, and the students, look green as well. It was quiet as most students had gone to bed for the evening except for Scorpius and Victor Nott, who was studying in an armchair that was on the opposite side of the room than Scorpius. The only sound that could be heard was the water of the Great Lake stirring and the scratching of Victor's quill.

"Nott," Scorpius said from his perch on the couch. "How would you feel if I invited a Gryffindor to the Slytherin Christmas party?"

"Don't," Nott replied sharply, not even looking up from his parchment.

Every year the Slytherins had a tradition of throwing a Christmas party in the common room and it was up to the seventh year students to plan it every year. It was exclusive to only Slytherin students but if Scorpius could manage to get his peers to let him sneak Rose in then it would help his chances of winning the bet, he had decided. A little party to get her to loosen up and he should be declared as the winner in no time.

"Come on," Scorpius whined and sat up slightly. "It's a time for celebration! One Gryffindor won't hurt."

"No one wants to attend a party with your bossy, know-it-all, Gryffindor girlfriend," Victor Nott snapped.

 _Girlfriend._ Scorpius liked the sound of that.


	8. December 8th

**December 8** **th**

Rose carefully tied a crimson satin ribbon around the boxed present she had just been wrapping. She placed the box next to the countless others she had just spent the last hour wrapping and took a moment to appreciate her hard work. Her hips felt stiff as she hoisted herself off of the hard ground and she took a big stretch to get the blood flowing again. This year Rose managed to save up her money to get _all_ her family members a gift this year.

"Feeling charitable this year, Rose?" Rose's cousin, Lily, remarked from her perch on one of the large maroon couches in front of the roaring fire.

"One more snarky remark and I'm throwing _your_ present in the fire," Rose retorted in a joking manner. Although she was growing a little tired of hearing her cousin poke fun at the many presents she spent a good chunk of time wrapping.

"How many of those are for Malfoy?" she asked with a grin.

"None, because he's a git," Rose snapped.

"Was your boyfriend too naughty this year?" Lily jeered and she was beginning to gain attention from some fellow Gryffindors, who eyed the two girls curiously.

"Lily," Rose said warningly. She could feel her cheeks begin to warm up. "Stop."

"Sorry," Lily responded in a tone that didn't sound sorry at all.

"I don't see you, Albus, or Hugo getting any of your Christmas shopping done. Your mother will be livid if you don't at least get our grandparents something," Rose stated as she walked over to the couch her cousin was sitting on and dropped down beside her.

"There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping," Lily said in a nonchalant manner.

Rose chewed the inside of her cheek. Her family members' knack for procrastination always managed to get under her skin. Completing tasks ahead of time was something she had definitely inherited from her mother because her father, on the other hand, definitely waits until the day before as well.

"If you wait until the day before, I'm not helping you," Rose said, even though that was something she found herself saying all the time about various things and she always ended up bailing Lily out.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily replied before changing the subject. "So word going around is that Malfoy is going to try and sneak you into a Slytherin party. You'll have to let me know if Slytherin parties are as fun as they claim they are."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going anywhere with that prat," Rose snapped and shot straight out of her seat, wanting to get away from any conversation that had to do with Malfoy and Slytherins. It had been the first time she had heard this news and it irritated to her and also reminded her that she still had to undergo twenty-three more days of Scorpius Malfoy's ridiculous attempts to woo her.

"Sorry," Lily responded in a tone, that this time, sounded very, very sorry.


	9. December 9th

**December 9** **th**

Rose shoved her hands deep into her cloak pockets as she marched across the snow back towards the castle from Hagrid's hut. She had spent all afternoon with him, something her parents would be happy to hear, and she was eager to retreat back to the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. Her fingers brushed against the paper Hagrid had used to wrap up the remains of his fruitcake he baked for her visit and the reminder of it made her stomach feel like a rock. Rose always felt a little guilty when she found herself unable to choke down Hargrid's cooking, so she had a habit of taking some back to the castle "for later". For later, in this case, meaning she would immediately dispose of it upon entering the castle.

The cold, wet snow found its way into her boots as she trudged along, soaking her socks and making her feet feel like they were made of ice. The snow was deep and she was breathing heavily from the exertion it took to drag her sore, tired legs through the snow. It felt like the castle was moving farther away from her with each step.

She was so focused, it took her a moment to realize that someone had hooked their arm with hers and it startled her more than it should have. Who else would have linked arms with her while she was fatigued and struggling than none other than Scorpius Malfoy. He already had his trademark smirking appearing on his face when Rose finally looked up at him.

"You look like you need some company," he said, as though he thought Rose would find this to be a reasonable excuse to touch her.

"Whatever," Rose responded, breathlessly. Her lack of desire to fight with the boy was surprising her but she was too tired to care and decided maybe this one time wouldn't hurt.

Her response left Scorpius with a triumphant look on his face, as though he was part of the winning Quidditch team at the World Cup. He tightened his arm around hers even more when he saw she wasn't going to fight with him. Rose's face was flushed from the cold and her eyes were trained on the snowy ground in front of her, avoiding the boy's haughty eyes.

"What is that?" Scorpius asked, gesturing towards the bulge in Rose's pocket.

"Fruitcake," she answered, her eyes not looking up from the ground. "Do you want it?"

"No," Scorpius said, with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Not a fruitcake fan?" Scorpius shook his head and Rose glanced up at him. "I don't mind fruitcake. It's the only thing during Christmas I'm not tempted to eat."

This statement made Scorpius laugh and it was odd for Rose to see a smile on the boy's face that wasn't a smirk. Suddenly she felt very self-conscience of the fact that she had her arm linked and having civil, if not meaningless, conversation with the boy she swore she could not stand. It was an odd feeling for her, but not a bad one.


	10. December 10th

**December 10** **th**

"I told you she wasn't going to come," Victor Nott said to a sulking Scorpius. He grunted in response, not in the mood to hear Nott jeer at him the entire night.

The Slytherin common room was crowded with just about every older Slytherin student. The Slytherins were not known for celebrating much of anything, but they did always manage to throw a decent Christmas party for themselves. Music echoed through the stone common room despite it being difficult to hear it anyway over the loud chattering that was coming from the students. The much younger students were sure to be awake still in their dorms, being forced to listen to the party sounds.

This was usually an event that Scorpius enjoyed and looked forward to every year, but this year he didn't feel as excited about it. Maybe it was because this was his fifth year attending this party and he grew bored with it. Maybe he just wasn't as good friends with his fellow Slytherins anymore and had nothing in common with them. Maybe he outgrew the partying at mere age of seventeen. Mostly, he had just gotten his hopes up too high for the possibility that he would be able to sneak Rose into the party.

"What is that?" Scorpius sneered, referencing the drink in Nott's hand. It was orange and fruity looking.

"Buck's fizz!" he exclaimed.

"Who got you drinking those? Your mother?" Victor Nott simply shrugged, unfazed by Scorpius half-assed attempts to insult him.

"I wasn't the one who got rejected by a Gryffindor," he replied and turned to leave Scorpius alone in the corner where he had been stationed the entire night.

"I still have time," Scorpius snapped.

"Sure," Nott said calmly, raising his orange drink to his lips as Scorpius scowled. "Keep telling yourself that."


	11. December 11th

**December 11** **th**

The Great Hall was particularly chilly one evening, so chilly that Rose found herself wearing her cloak to dinner. A chill ran up her spine and she shivered. It was almost as though someone had left all the windows open and were letting a draft in. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body to try and keep in as much warmth as possible.

Decorating the tables were beautifully constructed gingerbread houses. Each one had its own assortment of gumdrops and candy canes glued onto the walls and roofs with pure white icing. Rose never had the artistic talent to make a gingerbread house look somewhat pleasing, never mind having the ability to get one to stand up. Just as she was about to snake an arm out from under cloak to break off a piece to try, she felt someone's warm breath on the side of her face and the contrast with the cold air made her jump.

"I've always wondered," drawled Scorpius Malfoy. "Are gingerbread men made out of housing material or are their houses made out of flesh?"

"If this is today's attempt at wooing me, Malfoy, I can honestly say you're starting to lose your touch," Rose said coolly, ignoring the fact that Scorpius sitting there made her entire body feel warm.

"It's a legitimate question that keeps me up at night, Rose," he responded with a shrug before reaching over her and breaking off a piece of a roof and popping it into his mouth.


	12. December 12th

**December 12th**

"I don't think I can make it!" Hugo whined from his sprawled out position on the maroon colored couch.

"Hm?" Rose replied, etching more words onto the parchment in front of her with her quill.

"I'm done with school!" Hugo exclaimed even louder when he realized he wasn't getting enough attention.

"Hugo, stop! I'm trying to work," Rose snapped as she turned around to glare at her insufferable, loud brother.

Hugo rolled over and smirked to himself, enjoying the fact that he was succeeding in annoying his sister. Rose's hair was a frizzy, tangled mess that fell in front of her face as she leaned over her essay. There was a light ink smudge on the side of her nose that she took no notice too. She must have been working on her homework for hours now and Hugo was amazed she able to focus on anything with the upcoming Christmas break in a few days.

"The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school," Hugo said. "Pretty soon it'll be Christmas _and_ we'll have a break from school. I don't think I can make it!"

 _Me neither_ , Rose thought. Although her need for a break from school had less to do with the actual school part and more of a need to be away from a certain persistent, blond menace.


End file.
